Sarkhno Manor
Sarkhon Manor $160 million Vast mountain top estate suitable for tragically flawed reclusive media mogul. 40,000 acres! Fabulous Gothic-style manse located on Stunning 22,000 square interior! 8 bedrooms, 8 baths;One hundred thousand trees! Twenty thousand tons of marble! Private golf course, Venetian canal system, bowling alley! 4-car garage comes with vintage 1920s yellow roadster. Swimming pool recently repainted.Biggest private zoo on planet!7-bed, 11-bath gated compound on 39 acres. Main house includes access to 27,000-square-foot, climate-controlled underground cave system. Concealed parking for flying vehicles, quarters for teen-aged wards.Integrated underground workshop/garage with plenty of space for classic car collection, computer banks, Atlantean Combat Armor suit.real home with large gymnasium, pool house, fully stocked library ripe with mysteriously protruding books. Quirky! Chock full of secret corridors, elaborate pulley systems, puzzling garden mazes. A steal at any price! Reduced! Genuine "Vault-Tec" fallout shelter with medical facilities, internal nuclear reactor, classroom and cafeteria. Guaranteed radiation and mutant-proof! Sleeps 27! Barely-used: Good for several more nuclear holocausts. There many version of Sarkhno Manor some are brought or built by various members of the Sarkhon Family,buying the house themselves, had established that the manor had belonged to the Sarkhon family for several generations or even eons,depending on where and when the .contained an alien zoo, a giant steel diary in which Sarkhon wrote his memoirs , a chess-playing robot, specialized exercise equipment, a laboratory where Sarhon worked on various projects such as developing defenses to Kryptonite, a (room-sized) computer, communications equipment, and rooms dedicated to all of his friends, including one for C to fool visitors. As the stories continued, it was revealed that the Fortress was where Superman's robot duplicates were stored. It also contained the Holo Space projector, various pieces of alien technology he had acquired on visits to other worlds, and, much like the , trophies of his past adventures. Indeed, the himself made an appearance in the first Fortress story. The Fortress also became the home of the bottle city of Kandor (until it was enlarged), and an apartment in the Fortress was set aside for .stocked with numerous exotic ocean relics and is equipped with sophisticated monitoring apparatus to enable Superman to keep abreast of events occurring throughout the seven seas. Superman later abandoned the undersea Fortress and the structure is now used by the mer-people of Atlantis as a showplace and a tourist attraction., Atlantean and alien artifacts, and holographic images of Jor-El and Lara. The caretaker of the Fortress was Kelex, a Atlantean robot that was a descendant of the Kelex robot that served This version contained an alien zoo housing alien life-forms saved from The Preserver's ship and some computer equipment, along with a information sphere stolen from his hijacked spacecraft just before it was destroyed, which is used by Sarkhon to access information about ancient Atlantis and other Dyson-Sphere's about temporal space. The fortress also contains massive sculptures of Sarkhon Family's Ancestors, serving as monuments to the ancient's Homeworld Atlantis.. hese include the great Dining Hall, the kitchens, the central library which houses the books observatory, aviary, museum and pavilions for entertainment. Apart from the library however,It incorporates many of the elements of both mediæval castles and Regency period stately homes, though in practice it operates like a small city-state. It has its own government, a Byzantine system of laws and rituals, a rigid class system, and is seemingly self-sufficient. The castle is home to the ancient House of Groan who have, as the Earls of Groan, ruled for centuries without anything changing. grows into a huge crystalline building, similar to the crystalline architecture shown on Krypton at the beginning of the film. This feat is similar to other descriptions in science fiction of a nano-assembler device. This Fortress contains numerous "memory crystals" that can be used to access 's artificial intelligence and hologram, interactive holographic recordings of Lara, and other Atlanteans, and a chamber that uses various materials to strip Atlanteans of their super powers Architecture A Sarkhon Mansion or Manor can has more than 40 rooms, most of which are closed off due to lack of inhabitants and financial reasons, and more than a few secret passageways,that leed to all other rooms,secret chambers,such Time Vaults including a room that is a gateway to a Parallel Timeline,where a temporal jump gate is located. a stairway through time, and one room that appears to be a play room . Most of the household activity is centered in the drawing room and foyer, and sometimes the kitchen, dining room, and study. has, throughout its history, seemed to upset and anger its inhabitants and anyone else who is unfortunate enough to step over the threshold and through the enormous oak front doors. It has been the scene of much death, random violence, and other such misfortune It had three above-ground floors and three basement floors. The first three floors were open to the public and had twelve rooms to house ,who wished to reside in the mansion, as well as quarters. A portion of the mansion's third floor served as a hangar for the, their primary mode of transportation. The three floors below ground were restricted from the public and had modified rooms for the ' needs. Such rooms below ground were: "Arsenal" chamber, the Avengers gym test-shooting room, the training room (Holo Space Combat Situations Room), the cryogenic storage area, a vault to contain J power, and the ultra-secure assembly room. The building's depiction has varied over the years but some elements remain consistent. Notably, that there seems to be more space inside than there would seem to be from outside. Some corridors form labyrinths, and the arrangement of rooms seems to change by itself,because they either located inside a holographic symulator or a Time Vault. The house holds many powerful magical items, some of which have an innocent appearance. Some are dangerous, such as a radio which is fatal to the touch. The basement contains storage, a furnace, and the laundry. The first floor contains living rooms, dining rooms, and the general library. The second floor holds living quarters for Strange, Wong, and any guests they may have. The third floor of the building is specifically the Sorcerers Sanctuary, for that is where has thier meditation room and occult library, where he keeps the Book of the Time, and his repository of ancient artifacts and objects of magical power, such as the Orb of Time or Time Sphere can be found The house comes equipped with a grand staircase (which opens up to, a rotating suit of armor, trap doors, secret passages, The gaming room from the movie used the long gallery, and the marble hall was used for Sarkhon Family's 'arsenal' with the two-way mirror The penthouse has a secret entrance to a location within the hotel where Sarkhon Family hides his equipment . According to the viral campaign, it is 25,000 square ft., with 40 ft. ceilings, two gigantic balconies, heliport for his private helicopter, and 360 degree view of the entire city. The monthly maintenance fee is around $31,000.Most Sarkhon Manors is a fictional smart house provides numerous services for its residents and guests, from opening and closing the hermetically sealed door, to controlling internal temperature, and even providing a variety of beverages. The house has a laser defense system, various airtight partitions, and a filtered air intake. It can even analyze airborne materials. is capable of instantaneously diagnosing fractures and other injuries, along with comparison of current DNA against samples on file, although the method by which it does this is unclear. The house is powered by a radioisotope thermoelectric generator. , there is also a manual exit hatch. In the same episode, it becomes known that is programmed on top of another AI, , which itself is programmed on top of the original AI from the .